


In Which Dean and Cas First Meet

by dreamboatsandtrenchcoats



Series: Ad Libitium [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic, Domestic destiel, Fluff, Human AU, Human Castiel, Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M, human cas, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamboatsandtrenchcoats/pseuds/dreamboatsandtrenchcoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There’s a guy I want you to meet.” Jo giggled as she led Dean through the crowd of people.<br/>“A guy?” He asked raising an eyebrow. “Do I need to give him the whole ‘I’ll kick your ass if he hurts you speech?” Jo just rolled her eyes.<br/>“No! This guy isn’t for me. He’s for you!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Dean and Cas First Meet

“There’s a guy I want you to meet.” Jo giggled as she led Dean through the crowd of people.

“A guy?” He asked raising an eyebrow. “Do I need to give him the whole ‘I’ll kick your ass if he hurts you speech?” Jo just rolled her eyes.

“No! This guy isn’t for me. He’s for you!” She giggled again before taking another drink out of her cup. She had always been a giggly drunk. 

“I think you’ve had enough.” Dean said reaching for her cup. 

“No. I’m good.” Jo said glaring at him. She also had the tendency to turn scary really fast while drunk too. 

“Okay, Jo.” Dean said holding his hands up as a sign of surrender.

“Anyway, you’ll love this guy! He’s totally attractive but not in my kind of way, totally your kind of way. Plus he doesn’t bat for my team. At least I don’t think he does, not sure. I just saw him and thought ‘I need to show Dean him’ and so-” 

“Wait, wait. Did you even talk to the guy?” 

“No. Well-” Jo scrunched up her face as if she was thinking really hard. “No.” 

“So you didn’t actually talk to him.” Dean said more of a statement then a question. 

“No. But I knew you two would get along just find.” She looked confused for a moment before adding. “I mean fine. You two will get along just fine.” 

“I think I need to take your drink away.” Dean said reaching for her drink a second time. Jo jerked away from Dean’s hand and inevitably hit the person who just happened to be coming by at the moment and drenching the front of his shirt.

“Shit. It’s Dean’s fault.” Was her automatic response, before turning to actually see if the guy was okay. When she did her eyes widen in excitement. “Dean, Dean! It’s the guy I was telling you about!” She was seconds away from jumping up and down. The guy just looked confused and bit put off. 

“I’m sorry, dude. She’s had a bit too much to drink-”

“I’m fine Dean” she cut in. 

Dean just continued talking as if Jo hadn’t said anything. “I was trying to get the drink away from her.” 

“It’s okay.” 

“Are you sure?” Dean asked looking at the guy with the dark hair and impossibly blue eyes. 

“Yes.” the guy replied looking back at Dean. 

“Dean.” Jo hissed, loudly, “It’s the guy, I was talking about!” 

“What is she talking about?” The man asked looking between the two very confused. 

“Noth-” 

“I saw you and I just knew you two were going to fall in love and live happily ever after.” If it wasn’t so dark in the house the blush that spread on Dean’s cheeks would have been noticeable from at least a mile away. 

“Okay, we’re getting you out of here.” Dean said turning Jo around, she tired to look behind her and make , what she was sure was inconspicuous, movements towards Dean as if to say ‘you two need to hook up.’ The other man only gave them an even more confused look. Dean just shook his head. “Again, I’m sorry. She’s really drunk, and not going to have anymore.” Dean said as he caught Jo’s hand as she tried to grab a different person’s drink. 

“It’s okay. It now gives me a reason to leave.” 

“Do you want a ride?” Dean blurted out. “Shit, sorry. That makes me sound like a total creep, we don’t even know each other and I’m asking if you’d like a ride. Geeze I sound like an idiot right now.” Dean rambled on, because, hey, the guy really was good looking and something about him made Dean ramble on like an idiot. 

“Castiel” 

“Huh.” 

“That’s his name you idiot.” Jo hissed loudly. 

“Thank you captain obvious. Now stay quiet.” Dean said shushing Jo as she smirked at him. “Castiel. Weird name” Shit he was screwed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-” 

“It’s quite alright. It is a weird name. When I was eight I tried to convince my mother to let me change it. Obviously she didn’t let me.” Dean let out a sigh of relief. 

“I’m Dean.” 

“It’s nice to meet you Dean.” Castiel replied shaking the hand that Dean had held out. “Now that we know each other, I think I’ll take that ride, if the offer still stands.” 

“Yeah, yeah. It still stands. We’ll have to take her home first. Your mom is not going to be happy.” 

“At least I’m still alive. And I’m right.” Jo sing-songed. 

“Right about what?” Dean asked as he pushed Jo back through the crowd and towards the front door. 

“You two are going to get together have lots of hot and steamy sex tonight and live happily ever after for the rest of your lives.” 

“Jo, you are drunk.” Was all Dean said as he pushed her out the door. 

Dean looked behind him to see if Cas-Castiel-was following them. As he turned back around Dean couldn’t help thinking that maybe, just maybe, Jo was actuallly right.


End file.
